vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mobilization List/Crafting
Event Overview The rebellion has tapped into the alien communications network and can now anticipate future attacks. Bounties have been placed on the creatures for those who would dare to fight them, in hope of gathering more information about their attack patterns. Event Information Similar to the previous Mobilizations, Alien fleets will spawn which will vary with the games lore and current state. The prizes for these events will be awarded in a event style format in which you can buy prizes which deducts intel from you. An Civil War Style event also takes place judging on a separate point system. Event Details The 13th-17th Alien Mobilizations were held during the following dates: The Thirteenth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- 13th Alien Mobilization Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS Fleet Information Demon Corps Division 2 27-65.png|Demon Corps Division fleet collaborating with Iron Star forces. Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png|STRIKER pattern Target. A formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Battleships. Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-90.png|DEFENSE Pattern Target: Long range Hive fleets armed with a variety of weapons. RECOMMENDED: Cruisers and Cutters. The Fourteenth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The fourteenth Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: Intel Per Fleet ---- DEMON CORPS PLATOON (In planet) REAPER FLEETS ANCIENT REAPER FLEETS BARRAGE HIVES INFECTED OUTPOSTS Fleet Layout ---- Demon Corps Platoon 3 27-37-0.png|A Demon Corps Platoon fleet layout 27-40 Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png|An Alien reaper fleet layout for 70-78 Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-90.png|A barrage hive fleet layout for 60-78 Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (60-70).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (80-90).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown_Heavy_Outpost_(100).png|Heavy Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. A larger military outpost containing many defensive structures. Recommended: Destroyers Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. The Fifteenth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The fifteenth Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: Intel Per Fleet ---- DEMON CORPS PLATOON (In planet) REAPER FLEETS ANCIENT REAPER FLEETS BARRAGE HIVES ANCIENT OUTPOSTS Fleet Layout ---- Demon Corps Platoon 3 27-37-0.png|A Demon Corps Platoon fleet layout 27-40 Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png|An Alien Reaper fleet layout for 40-55 Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90-100.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-90.png|A Barrage Hive fleet layout for 40-65 Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Ancient_Outpost_(60-90).png|BASE Pattern target. Former human colony overrun by advanced Alien technology. Recommended: Destroyers & Suppressors Heavy_Ancient_Outpost_90.png|BASE Pattern target. Former human military outpost now completely overrun by advanced Alien technology. Recommended: Destroyers & Suppressors The Sixteenth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The sixteenth Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: Intel Per Fleet ---- DEMON CORPS PLATOON (In planet) REAPER FLEETS ANCIENT REAPER FLEETS BARRAGE HIVES ANCIENT OUTPOSTS Fleet Layout Demon Corps Platoon 3 27-37-0.png|A Demon Corps Platoon fleet layout 27-40 Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png|An Alien Reaper fleet layout for 40-55 Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90-100.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-90.png|A Barrage Hive fleet layout for 40-65 Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Ancient_Outpost_(60-90).png|BASE Pattern target. Former human colony overrun by advanced Alien technology. Recommended: Destroyers & Suppressors Heavy_Ancient_Outpost_90.png|BASE Pattern target. Former human military outpost now completely overrun by advanced Alien technology. Recommended: Destroyers & Suppressors Trivia *Alien Mobilization used to be called Unknown Occurrence *The alien fleets have gone through several name changes. *Originally only hive fleets could be farmed for points *This is the only time a Demon Corps Target appears in Mobilization. *This event was overhauled after T6.5 was released as a Xeno Crafting event. *The removal of the Xeno Crafting Boxes on the Barrage Hives sparked massive outrage yet again with the playerbase. Gallery VEGA_Conflict_Alien_Mobilization.PNG|The Banner For Alien Mobilization E7kqrx2wlnd3.png|Point Payout Infographic (The Green Bar is this Event's one) AM--07-20-17.png|Target payout infographic for the July Alien Mobilization/Bounty. Poll What do you think of the event Loved it I liked the concept Eh, okay No opinion Eh, i didn't like it much I Hate This! Oh lord not again, KIXEYE done goofed Category:Vega Conflict Category:Alien Category:Events